1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a plastic pallet assembly and method for manufacturing same and more particularly to a method of assembling a plastic pallet utilizing thermoplastic electromagnetic bonding techniques and the resulting plastic pallet assembly produced thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wooden pallets are used in commerce for a variety of purposes including the transportation by truck, railroad car or airplane of bulk material positioned on pallets. With the advent of large discount warehouses, many home products, such as the paper goods and can goods are sold in bulk in such warehouse stores directly off the pallet on which the goods have been shipped. Wooden pallets typically have a life span of three to six months before general wear and tear caused by fork lifts and exposure to weather conditions cause wooden pallets to rapidly deteriorate to a state of uselessness.
Pallets formed of a plastic material would be substantially immune from exposure to adverse weather conditions and would stand up better to the transportation by fork lift. Heretofore, the drawback with respect to plastic pallets was the inability to mold a light weight plastic pallet durable enough to stand up to the rigors of transportation and weather and to meet the strength and rigidity standards of the industry. It was readily recognized because of pallet configurations and mold considerations that a one piece pallet was not commercially viable. Thus, there is a long felt need for a rigid, light weight plastic pallet assembly able to withstand the rigors of handling during transportation as well as the adverse effects of weather.